It's Normal
by Fvvn
Summary: Hal yang kau anggap gila, adalah kenormalan dari apa yang mereka jalani./"Ada yang berantem, Pak,"/Warning inside! Bukan Sho-Ai/Short crazy fic/Pindah akun/DLDR!


**Title** : It's Normal

**Genre** : Suspense

**Rate** : M

**Warning** : ini cerita sakit! OOC, AU, mengandung kekerasan (a bit), Don't like? click back bottom.

**Summar**y : Hal yang kau anggap gila, adalah kenormalan dari apa yang mereka jalani./"Ada yang berantem, Pak,"/

.

.

.

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto  
><strong>

Halaman sekolah hari ini terlihat lenggang. Sasuke datang terlalu cepat ternyata. Ia berjalan santai, sambil menjinjing ranselnya yang berwarna indigo pekat. Aroma anyir sekejap saja membaui penciumannya yang tajam. Ia menoleh ke arah selatan, mendapati seorang murid berseragam kumal datang menghampirinya sambil menenteng sebuah kantung plastik yang cukup besar. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya,

"Apa itu, _Dobe_?" ia bertanya heran. Murid laki-laki didepannya tersenyum kecil, seraya terkekeh pelan.

"Ini PR. Asume-_sensei_ menyuruhku untuk membawa alat peraga,"

"Mapel Biologi ya?" Sasuke masih menatap kantung kresek besar itu dengan matanya yang tenang. Laki-laki didepannya tersenyum santai.

"Begitulah. Kau sendiri, kenapa bawa kotak perkakas?" ia menunjuk pada sebuah kotak biru tua yang saat itu sedang Sasuke jinjing.

"Sama sepertimu. Ini PR dari Asuma-_sensei_ untukku,"

"Wow," laki-laki didepannya bergumam, "Untuk apa itu? menguliti Gaara atau merobek tenggorokkannya Neji?" Sasuke terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Entahlah …" ia mengedikkan bahunya, "Mungkin, mencabut bola matamu?" laki-laki didepannya tertawa keras. Jelas sekali ia tidak takut pada kalimat datar milik Sasuke.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal organ tubuh, kemarin ayahku memasak Sakura," Naruto mengocok isi didalam kantung kreseknya. Menunjukkan bahwa didalam sana ada sesuatu yang dinamakan 'Sakura'.

"Ayahmu memasak bunga?" lagi, laki-laki didepannya tertawa mengejek.

"Bukan _teme_! Sakura itu adikku. Umurnya baru sepuluh tahun, jadi tekstur dagingnya begitu lunak. Ini beberapa yang tersisa. _Yeah_, memang sengaja kusisakan untuk alat peraga Biologi nanti. Kau mau coba? Rasanya seperti babi. Enak sekali!" ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kantung kreseknya dan menyodorkannya secara antusias kepada Sasuke.

Sebuah lengan kecil dengan lelehan darah terulur didepan matanya.

"Terimakasih. Tapi aku baru saja sarapan," ucapnya lembut, tanpa menyinggung teman didepannya itu. Naruto kembali memasukkan lengan adiknya kedalam kresek.

"_Well_, kau jahat sekali menolak pemberianku yang paling tulus," Naruto masih tertawa-tawa dengan kantung kresek yang sekarang sudah dijatuhinya ke tanah. Ia mendekat kepada Sasuke, dan menepuk dada temannya saat itu, "Bajumu kotor tuh. Kau habis makan apa sih?" Sasuke memutar bola matanya, acuh. Ia terlihat tidak senang dengan pertanyaan Naruto saat itu.

"Pikiranmu selalu saja diisi dengan makanan," Naruto terkekeh pelan, "Aku habis mengeruk isi kepala Kimimaro karena kepalanya menghalangi _sunrise_-ku. Dia mengganggu," lelaki pirang dengan bola mata _aquamarine_-nya itu bertepuk tangan.

"Hebat! Bukankah Kimimaro itu tipe pemberontak? Memangnya kau tidak kesusahan?" Sasuke mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kotak perkakasnya. Sebuah pisau berputar ia pamerkan didepan wajah kegirangan Naruto.

"Aku menebaskan si 'Alpha' hingga membuat kepalanya putus. tubuh Kimimaro langsung ambruk dan berputar-putar sendiri di jalan. Tapi ah, masa bodo dengan itu," Sasuke mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. Benda tersebut dibungkus oleh plastik transparan. Dan lagi-lagi, mata Naruto melihatnya dengan antusias, "Aku dapat otaknya. Kudengar IQ Kimimaro sangat tinggi. Aku bisa menjualnya dengan mahal di pasar malam. Kurasa uangnya cukup untuk membeli kekasihnya Alpha, si 'Beta',"

"Alpha? Kau menamai pisaumu Alpha? Dasar kuno!" Naruto mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Panjangnya hanya sepuluh senti, "Punyaku namanya Jersey! Ucapkan salam padanya, hei Sasuke!" Jersey milik Naruto memanjang hingga menyamai sebuah katana.

Mata Sasuke menajam. Ia menekan tombol merah pada gagang pisaunya dan membuat bilah-bilahnya berputar, "Hei Jersey, ucapkan salam pada komandanmu, Alpha!"

Mereka saling mendentingkan pisau-pisau itu. sementara matahari semakin tinggi, membumbung di atas langit. Sesuai dugaan Sasuke, Naruto sungguh payah dalam ilmu bela diri, "Ada celah," pisau berputarnya sukses membuat lengan Naruto yang cukup panjang itu terputus dan mental ke sembarang arah.

"AAHHH! KURANG AJAR!" darah terus mengalir dari potongan lengan Naruto. Jersey kebanggannya bahkan tidak lagi di tangan, "Oke, kalau maumu begitu," Naruto nyaris saja mengeluarkan sebuah _shot gun mini_ dari saku celananya kalau saja Sasuke tidak buru-buru memotong lengan Naruto yang satu lagi.

**CRASSH**

Cowok pirang itu terhuyung dan jatuh terduduk diatas tanah. Ia menahan jeritannya, agar tidak dibilang cengeng. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke melempar pisaunya kesembarang tempat. Saat itu Naruto terlihat bengong.

"Lho?" laki-laki bermata _onyx_ itu berjalan perlahan dan kini ia berdiri tepat didepan Naruto, "Mau ap–" ucapan Naruto terputus saat tangan lebar Sasuke mencengkeram atas kepalanya. murid-murid di sekolah yang berseliweran memerhatikan aksi Sasuke-Naruto dalam keadaan yang ribut. Beberapa ada yang bertaruh bahwa Naruto akan mati, sementara yang lainnya mengatakan bahwa Sasuke akan membiarkannya sekarat.

Melihat aksi dadakan yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke, tiba-tiba saja pihak dari kubu A berteriak senang.

"Horee! Aku menang taruhaaan!" Sasuke memutar kepala Naruto sebanyak tiga ratus enam puluh putaran. Suara gemelutuk yang menggelitiknya membuat Sasuke semakin terangsang untuk memutar kepala temannya itu sampai benar-benar putus.

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan tugas prakaryanya yang indah, seorang guru BP -Ibiki- datang menghampiri kerumunan yang diciptakan olehnya.

"ADA APA INI?" guru itu menjerit brutal. Salah seorang murid berperawakan _nerd_ yang ada ditempat kejadian menunjuk wajah Sasuke, sambil berucap datar.

"Ada yang berantem, Pak." Sasuke melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya dari kepala Naruto. Ia sekarang terpekur diam menatap lekat wajah gurunya yang kekar itu.

"Sasuke! Naruto! Ikut bapak ke kantor!" Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanannya tiba-tiba,

"Maaf pak. Naruto sudah mati,"

"Yasudah! Kalau begitu kau saja yang ikut bapak ke kantor!" guru bercodet panjang di pipi itu menunjuk salah seorang muridnya yang ada di sekitar, "Kau! Yang cebol! Ya, kau! Cari kantung kresek dan masukkan mayat Naruto kedalamnya!" murid itu memberi hormat kepada sang guru.

"Baik pak!"

"Dan jangan lupa kau bakar dia di tempat pembuangan sampah!"

.

.

**-Fuun-**

.

.

Sirene ambulan membahana di depan gerbang sekolah. Sasuke melihat ke arah lampu kemerahan yang berkelap kelip diatas mobil tersebut. sinarnya mengganggu iris matanya yang pekat. telinganya bahkan ikut terinfeksi akibat dengungan mobil ambulan yang semakin lama semakin mendekat. matanya membulat saat tahu-tahu sekelompok orang berseragam putih lengkap, keluar dari badan mobil ambulan. mereka berjalan teratur, menghampirinya. tangan Sasuke tiba-tiba ditarik mereka dengan paksa. bocah _raven_ itu memberontak, tentu saja tidak terima diperlakukan seperti hewan. ditendang-tendanginya petugas yang keluar dari mobil ambulan itu.

dia masih waras, pikirnya.

dia masih waras.

"LEPAS!"

mereka acuh, dan terus menyeret Sasuke untuk masuk kedalam badan ambulan.

"LEPASIN OIII!"

**BUGH**

tahu-tahu saja, tubuhnya terjungkal manis dari atas ranjang. Sasuke mengerjap, kepalanya sudah menabrak lantai kamarnya yang dingin sementara kakinya masih bertengger di badan ranjang. ia berdiri, merapikan penampiannya sedikit. kemudian menghadap kaca, dan menghela napas berat disana.

ternyata itu cuman mimpi.

Sasuke berjalan menuju ke kamar mandinya. ia tengok jam dinding di rumahnya, setengah enam. masih pagi. setelah mandi, Sasuke turun ke ruang makannya, kemudian mengambil sepotong roti dengan susu sebagai sarapan. ia menyantapnya dengan cepat, seolah besok adalah kiamat.

selesai sarapan, Sasuke mengenakan sepatunya. ia ikat tali-tali sepatu itu dengan singkat, kemudian membetulkan sedikit dasinya yang miring. setelah mantap, ia putuskan untuk berangkat, ke sekolah. ia berjalan santai, menuju ke depan pintu dan hendak memutar knopnya. namun, saat tangannya yang besar itu nyaris menyentuh si knop perak, tiba-tiba saja ia teringat oleh sesuatu.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. tangannya tak jadi menyentuh knop pintu, pandangannya berputar ke sebuah sudut rumah. ia menyeringai. kakinya kembali melangkah ke ruang makan. ia ambil sebuah kotak berwarna biru tua yang ada diatas meja, kemudian melenggang pergi dengan langkah yang ringan meninggalkan kediamannya yang sederhana.

"Hampir saja Alpha tertinggal,"

**-Fin-**

**A/N** : oke, ini fic pindah akun :O akun yang sebelumnya itu punya temen saia, tapi karena nggak kepake-pake sama dia jadinya yaa saia isi aja sama fanfic gore dan BL saia. tapi eh, setelah dipikir-pikir, saia ga betah ber-akun dua. rasanya jadi menganakemaskan akun yang pertama :ngakak:

untuk fic ini ... saia nggak bisa komen banyak-banyak. #tenggakMiras. maaf untuk semua kegajean di fic ini. semoga tidak terlalu mengganggu kalian ~('v')~

**Muchas Gracias**

**RnR?  
><strong>


End file.
